The present invention relates to electrical distribution equipment, and particularly to a unique copper busbar configuration having advantageous application as the vertical or riser bus in switchboards, switchgear, and the like.
The buswork in switchboards and switchgear is increasingly being implemented in aluminum in lieu of copper to reduce material costs and because the individual aluminum busbars can be more readily and inexpensively fashioned in rather complex cross-sectional configurations. The creation of busbars in other than the traditional flat, rectangular cross-section offers a number of advantages, insofar as their applications to switchboards and switchgear are concerned. Among these advantages are increased ampacity, cooler running, and susceptibility to more convenient physical mounting, isolating and insulating provisions, and greater bus jointing flexibility. Yet another advantage is increased flexure strength to better withstand the extreme electrodynamic forces associated with high fault currents flowing in contiguous busbars.
While aluminum buswork is becoming increasingly popular, many users continue to call for copper buswork in electrical distribution equipment because of its higher electrical conductivity and proven reliability.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a copper busbar having a unique cross-section commendable for application as the riser or vertical bus in electrical distribution equipment.
A further object is to provide a copper busbar of the above character having an H-shaped cross-sectional configuration.
Another object is to provide a copper busbar of the above-character which is pre-adapted to facilitate its physical mounting in insulated-isolated fashion as the riser bus in electrical distribution equipment such as switchboards, switchgear and the like.
Yet another object is to provide a copper busbar configuration of the above character which is conducive to convenient electrical jointing with other current carrying parts.
Another object is to provide a copper busbar of the above character having increased rigidity to flexure.
Still another object is to provide a copper busbar of the above character which is relatively inexpensive to fabricate and reliable in service.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.